


Correspondencia

by AuseilOksana



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuseilOksana/pseuds/AuseilOksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de la muerte de Alby, Newt está destrozado. Destrozado porque no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo de los laceradores, destrozado porque jamás podrá confesar aquello que brotaba en su corazón.<br/>Ahora todo lo que queda de él es una carta, pero lo que Newt no se imagina es que su contenido podría cambiar su vida y la de Minho para siempre.</p><p>"Minho, dime que es mentira que..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Klunk happens

Ya está, se había ido para siempre. Alby no iba a regresar.

Pasó las manos por su cabello, ensartó las uñas en su piel a propósito con el mero objetivo de sentir el dolor físico atravesar sus terminaciones nerviosas. Despertar, sí, necesitaba despertar de ese infierno en el cual se había visto envuelto momentos atrás.

No sabía qué hora era siquiera, estaba oscuro y las antorchas del exterior apenas lograban iluminar el interior de la choza. Pero no quería luz. La claridad llegaría con el correr de las horas, con el comienzo de un nuevo día; dejarían al descubierto todos los destrozos que esos malditos laceradores habían hecho en el Claro y con ello, inevitablemente, la herida de su pecho ardería aún más.

—Alby se fue, Alby se fue —murmuró haciendo rechinar los dientes a consecuencia de la incredulidad y de la rabia— No volverá. Alby está...

"Muerto" pensó, pero sus labios no le obedecieron en lo absoluto. Tampoco iba a forzar a su cuerpo a hacer cosas que no quería, o en este caso, a decir cosas que no quería. Sin embargo, era la única forma que veía posible para poder convencerse de que sí, lo había vivido, lo habían vivido todos también.

Alby siendo agarrado por los laceradores y desapareciendo a través de la abertura del refugio. Sus palabras dirigidas especialmente a Thomas, que los sacara a todos de ahí... ¿Por qué siquiera se las había dicho a Thomas y no a él? Probablemente sentía que no era un buen líder, y viendo objetivamente el momento que estaba pasando, era así. Thomas estaba fuera ayudando, mientras que él estaba escondido en una de las pocas chozas que habían resistido el ataque.

Shuck.

Se había marchado de las tareas de limpieza del Claro, excusándose pobremente. "Necesito estar a solas unos momentos" había logrado decir, con la boca seca y el ceño fruncido, a lo cual el resto respetó su solicitud sin chistar.

Tal vez se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Alby. Tal vez sabían de esa vez, semanas atrás, donde se habían internado en el bosque...

—Alby, ¡Alby!

El rubio siguió al líder del Claro apenas, con la cojera ralentizando notablemente su paso. Lo veía adentrarse más y más en el bosque, como si éste no tuviese final, como si estuvieran andando en meros círculos. Entonces Alby se detuvo de forma abrupta, casi logrando que Newt chocara contra él.

—No entiendo para qué me traes acá, ¿acaso los corredores vieron algo en el Laberinto? —espetó, intentando recuperar el aliento— De ser así, bloody hell, podríamos haberlo hablado "un poco" más cerca de los demás, ¿no crees?

Sonrió para demostrar que su enojo no era sincero, pero sus ojos no reflejaron lo mismo. La verdad, estaba preocupado por ese súbito cambio de comportamiento de la persona que se suponía, era el líder. Dobló su cuerpo y apoyó sus manos en sus muslos debido al cansancio, respirando hondamente en un intento de ofuscar el dolor de su pierna coja.

Estúpida pierna.

—Newt.

Levantó apenas la vista y necesariamente tuvo que retroceder unos pasos. Alby se había acercado a su rostro demasiado, tanto que por tan solo un instante percibió su aroma mezclado con sudor, remeciendo de pies a cabeza su percepción.

¿Qué shuck se suponía que estaba haciendo? Con su aliento tan... cerca, tan palpable. Volvió a agachar la cabeza para así recuperar un poco el control de sus sentidos.

Alby no tenía idea de lo increíblemente tenso que le ponía ese tipo de cosas. Con cualquier otro no importaría en lo más mínimo, pero siendo él era caso aparte.

Porque le agradaba.

—Por qué hiciste eso... —susurró, sonriendo inmediatamente después, con su mirada nerviosa vagando hacia todos lados. Sonreír era lo único que podía hacer para tapar ese incómodo momento— Existe algo llamado espacio perso...

—Newt, mírame —le interrumpió.

Tragándose su sonrisa falsa, obedeció.

Sus ojos dictaron el mudo mandato de verlo a la misma altura, por lo que Newt se paró con la espalda recta debido a la tensión, haciendo obvia la pequeña diferencia de alturas. Ahora en vez de ser él la persona que miraba desde abajo, era Alby. La única muestra de dominación que había tenido en su presencia.

La única forma de autoridad que habría podido emplear contra él. Porque la verdad le gustaba estar bajo su jurisdicción, ser su brazo derecho nada más.

Se sentía protegido. Y la protección era un tipo de cariño, ¿no?

¿No?

—Mira, te traje aquí porque... —le vio dudar— Yo...

Su voz se apagó, pero luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio Alby volvió a tomar la palabra con renovadas fuerzas.

—Al carajo los nervios —desvió la mirada tan solo unos segundos antes de volver a mirarle, intensamente, con su tez morena brillando por efecto del sol— Newt, creo que me gustas.

Sí, lo recordaba tan nítidamente que hacía el dolor incluso más insoportable de lo que ya era. Sus ojos, sus condenados ojos se veían finalmente trasparentes: le dejaron ver el rincón de su alma. Sus miedos, sus nervios; absolutamente todo había salido en ese momento.

Alzó su mano y tocó sus labios tímidamente con la punta de sus dedos.

—No bromees, Shank —respondió, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente.

—¿Crees que te habría traído acá de ser una estúpida broma? —sus ojos siguieron mirándole directamente, sin hacer ademán de ocultar su verdadero yo.

Newt pudo ver su alma. Y su alma no podía mentir.

Dejó que se acercara más. Apretó sus dedos debido al nerviosismo, no se atrevió a devolverle de nuevo la mirada y mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

Su voz. Que dijera su nombre una vez más para convencerse de que no era una broma...

—Newt...

Leyéndole el pensamiento hizo exactamente lo que el rubio quería, pronunciando su nombre con su grave voz. Tan solo ese pequeño estímulo logró finalmente destrabar los labios de Newt.

—Si es verdad lo que dices —habló rápidamente, intentando mantenerse estoico con poco éxito, con los nervios invadiéndole, con el cuerpo tembloroso, la percepción volviéndose lentamente borrosa, sintiéndose desfallecer, con apenas un respiro para poder responder lo que realmente quería desde el principio— Tú también me...

No alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando sintió su barbilla ser levantada por la corpulenta mano de Alby, y a continuación sintió el contacto inesperado de los labios de Alby en los suyos propios.

Apenas un ligero toque, con una suavidad impropia de él. Newt ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar ni a cerrar sus ojos cuando Alby terminó el contacto entre los dos, alejándose unos centímetros de su rostro.

Y Newt le vio sonreír.

Quiso gritar pero su garganta se lo impidió. ¡¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?!

Luego de ese beso no supo qué hacer, y debido a la ansiedad del momento hizo lo contrario a lo que realmente deseaba ardientemente hacer. Huyó. Huyó cuando lo único que quería en el mundo era devolverle ese beso con toda la intensidad posible, hundirse en su pecho, llorar debido a las vueltas de la vida.

Pero incluso ahora no podía llorar. No le salían las lágrimas, no había forma de liberar todo el dolor que cargaba consigo.

Sentado en el piso de la choza, estiró su pierna que le hacía renguear. Probablemente tendría esa marca de por vida pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ya que incluso eso le unía indeleblemente a Alby. Sonrió torcidamente.

—¿Newt?

La voz de Minho quebró de inmediato su sonrisa, pero aparte de eso no hizo gesto alguno que indicara que le había escuchado. Que lo dejaran solo por al menos unos minutos...

No necesitaba la presencia de Minho por sobre todas las otras personas. Es que no se atrevía a echarlo. Tampoco se atrevía a mirarle directamente, ni tampoco tenía la valentía suficiente como para conversar con él.

—Estar lejos de donde te necesitan no hará que vuelva.

"No, Minho, no. Mantén la boca cerrada y vete, por favor".

Frunció el ceño sin querer, como siempre lo hacía ante dificultades. Es que Minho... era especial.

Después de ese día en el bosque, pasaron unos días horribles. Recordó la forma en que Alby intentaba de toparse con él lo menos posible, ocupándose más de lo normal en los asuntos del Claro. Nunca le dirigía la palabra más de lo estrictamente necesario y eso, a decir verdad, le estaba quebrando por dentro. La única persona que efectivamente cuidaba de él sin siquiera saberlo, la única persona que se ponía a su disposición antes de la apertura de la puertas y luego cuando éstas se cerraban en el atardecer volvía a su lado...

Era Minho.

Él le había cuidado cuando más lo había necesitado sin siquiera saber qué le sucedía. Pero incluso sin decirle nada jamás acerca del problema (que lo tenía con pesadillas por las noches), intuía, no... sabía que Minho era el único que se había dado cuenta de su súbito cambio anímico. Los demás estaban demasiado inmersos en sus propios problemas y obligaciones como para notar que estaba frunciendo el ceño más de lo habitual, o que cada vez que divisaba a Alby se ponía horriblemente tenso.

Lo peor vino cuando un par de semanas más tarde, antes de que llegara Thomas al Área, donde Alby por fin le dirigió la palabra llevándolo de nuevo al bosque.

—Lo que te dije hace unos días, yo... estaba confundido.

"Mentira, mentira, mentira".

Pero era verdad. Recordó el haber esbozado una sonrisa falsa y acordar lo mismo, simplemente porque no quería tener más problemas con Alby. Si mantenía su postura de enamorado no correspondido, probablemente la distancia se hubiese hecho mayor y mayor...

Era divertido que incluso estando encerrados como lo estaban en el Claro, podrían haber pasado perfectamente días o semanas sin verse las caras, si así lo hubiese querido Alby. Y eso era justamente lo que intentó evitar.

Si los días lejos de él habían sido un infierno, los siguientes fueron incluso peor. Sus pesadillas se volvieron terribles, tanto que lograba despertar a los demás a mitad de la noche con su alboroto. Con sus gritos.

Se ruborizó un poco apenas al pensarlo. Qué ridiculez más grande, gritar por algo que ni siquiera era capaz de controlar.

Fue ahí cuando sin decir o consultarle a nadie, Minho reclamó la hamaca contigua a la suya.

—Te despertaré si comienzas a gritar como loco otra vez.

Y lo hizo sagradamente todas las noches, logrando dos efectos completamente opuestos en él. El primero fue que por fortuna sus pesadillas terminaron cerca de una semana después de la súbita mudanza de Minho, dejándolo por fin dormir en paz sin tener que ser despertado.

El segundo efecto, inoportuno y no deseado, había sido...

—Newt, hay mucho trabajo que hacer allá afuera. Levanta ese trasero del suelo y ve a ayudar.

Levantó la cabeza y miró su rostro. A pesar de la dureza de sus palabras, conocía a Minho lo suficiente para ver que era tan solo una forma para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Y como si no hubiese sido poco, tendió su fuerte mano hacia él para que se levantara del suelo, con la misma mirada de falsa molestia por su tardanza.

El segundo efecto había sido que para el término de las noches con pesadillas, cuando dejó de ver el rostro del asiático cerca del suyo cada vez que le despertaba, había...

—Vamos, Newt —su mirada finalmente se suavizó, mostrando su verdadero yo.

...Había comenzado a sentir su corazón palpitar por él.


	2. Destinatario

No aceptó la mano que Minho le tendía. ¿Por qué tenía que presionarlo tanto? ¿Acaso no podía vivir su duelo tranquilamente?

—Bloody hell, Minho, déjame en paz. 

Se lo dijo mirándole a los ojos de forma desafiante. Conocía las verdaderas intenciones del asiático o creía al menos conocerlas, pero no las entendía del todo. No era necesario que se recuperara de inmediato porque el resto podía mantenerse a cargo, y a decir verdad él mismo no se sentía como un líder nato. No era como Alby.

En cambio Minho…

—Ve a hacerte cargo del Claro —espetó con el ceño fruncido y desvió la vista al no obtener respuesta.

Apenas dejó de verlo se sintió completamente aliviado. Esos ojos…

—Hey Shank —un escalofrío le invadió la espalda cuando la voz de Minho se volvió más severa de lo que había escuchado en mucho tiempo— No eres el único que perdió a un compañero, pero sí eres el único que está llorando por los rincones en vez de ayudar.

“Ni siquiera he podido llorar” pensó, con la ira acumulándose poco a poco. Minho definitivamente quería verlo fuera de sus casillas, ¿verdad?

—Además eras el brazo derecho de Alby. Sabes cómo manejar una situación…

—¡¡No era solamente su brazo derecho!! —se sorprendió al principio de su propio grito, pero luego continuó con renovadas fuerzas— Era más que eso, yo… yo…  
Enmudeció. Intentó buscar la frase adecuada. 

“Tenía algo con él”.

No, hubiese sido una total y asquerosa mentira. Además no habría sido capaz de confesar nada de ser cierto. Probablemente de saberlo el resto, se sentirían muy incómodos en presencia de un “marica”. 

Un patético marica.

Haciendo memoria, desde el primer momento había sabido que era distinto a los demás en ese aspecto. Cuando había subido por la caja hacia el Área se había sentido horrorizado, claustrofóbico, a punto de vomitar por el miedo intenso de ese extraño lugar llevándole hacia la nada. Y cuando abrieron desde afuera las puertas superiores, incluso con todo el pánico que le erizaba la nuca…

Se sintió aliviado. Aliviado gracias al rostro calmo de Alby, gracias a su voz grave dándole la bienvenida, gracias a su corpulento cuerpo que lucía como un verdadero refugio.  
Sí, justamente en ése segundo había caído en cuenta de lo distinto que era del resto, al tener la fuerte sensación de que no debía decir lo que pensaba porque lo discriminarían. 

Esa horrenda sensación de tener que ocultar por completo sus palabras…

Todo para encajar con el resto.

El resto nunca hablaba de chicas (probablemente porque ni siquiera sabían cómo debería de lucir una muchacha adolescente), pero al mismo tiempo nunca hablaba de chicos. Ninguno parecía mirarse con otros ojos, tal vez por el cansancio, o tal vez porque realmente no tenían interés en los hombres.

Pero cuando llegó Teresa… “Bloody hell, parecían animales en celo” recordó, no sin un pequeño dejo de amargura. Claramente nadie había dicho nada en presencia de ella, pero cuando estaba lejos… era panorama aparte. Les escuchó en una ocasión cuando discutían, estando ebrios gracias a la bebida hecha por Sartén, de cómo deberían de verse el resto de las chicas. Que deseaban fervientemente salir del Claro para conocer a una que cumpliera con sus parámetros personales. Se había mantenido al margen lo más posible al igual que Minho, pero Alby les seguía la corriente, a veces olvidando por completo su rol de líder.

Incluso con esa actitud desinhibida impropia de él, del Alby que creía conocer; incluso con sus comentarios que habían resquebrajado su sonrisa… Incluso así nunca había sido capaz de cerrarle las puertas.

Hasta ese día cuando Alby negó todo tipo de posibilidad con él. 

“Yo… estaba confundido.”

Vaya klunk había sido, pero se había repuesto rápidamente, por completo. Se había asegurado de matar cada uno de los resquicios de atracción por él. Y justo cuando en el último tiempo estaban comenzando a ser los mismos de antes, justo cuando Thomas había llegado al Claro y se había adaptado relativamente bien a todas las tareas…

¡¿Por qué los laceradores le habían arrebatado a Alby justo cuando todo se veía tranquilo?!

Hacerle recordar su vida debido a la medicina…

Lo había visto enfrentar ese espantoso proceso, intentando mantener la calma. ¿Por qué esos shuckfaces le habían hecho algo tan… horrible a Alby?

¿Por qué?

—Mira Newt, yo... 

Lo miró directamente a los ojos, enojado. ¿Es que no podía dejarlo en paz un segundo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insistente?

—Más te vale que sea algo importante Minho, porque de otra forma…—respondió mordazmente, con más frialdad de la que hubiese querido emplear.  
Pero es que quería que todo el mundo le dejara solo. Inclusive Minho.

“Bloody hell, ¿por qué es tan difícil?”

—Es importante.

La rabia se desvaneció en un instante de su rostro. Su tono de voz… había sido increíblemente serio.

—Sé lo de tú y Alby. Los vi.

—No…

“¡No!”

Sintió sus extremidades paralizarse en un segundo, su mente en blanco aparte de la única palabra que empapelaba las paredes de su consciencia.

No. No. No.

Forzó a sus extremidades para que funcionaran nuevamente, y con una dificultad impropia logró finalmente levantarse, todo para poder darle la espalda. 

—No sé de qué hablas —susurró. La piel comenzó a erizársele.

—Shuck, no trates de hacerte el desentendido —Minho sonó un poco molesto, tan solo un poco— Vi cuando se besaron.

Suspiró hondamente, con el ceño fruncido, el miedo cruzándole el rostro como una marca al hierro vivo. Entonces Minho lo sabía desde el principio. Tal vez por eso se había dado cuenta del distanciamiento entre ambos, quizá por eso lo había cuidado en los momentos que más necesitaba.

Porque sabía desde el principio que las cosas entre él y Alby no habían funcionado. Claramente ahí estaba la razón detrás de su súbito cambio de comportamiento, de esa disposición de estar a su lado en cada momento.

¿Acaso disfrutaba viéndole mal? ¿Acaso pensaba que ayudándole le revelaría el motivo de sus pesadillas?

“Bloody hell, no…”

Minho no era así. No podía ser así. Pero, ¿cómo comprobarlo?

—Minho, ¿le dijiste a alguien? —preguntó, sin atreverse a voltear, con apenas un hilo de voz. 

Cerró los ojos con furia, con el ceño incluso más fruncido de lo normal, y se abrazó a sí mismo. Se suponía que nadie debería haber sabido de ese día, de ese estúpido día que aún le torturaba por dentro.

Por qué Alby tenía que ser tan descuidado a veces…

De haber sido más cuidadoso, Minho no los hubiese visto. Todo habría quedado finalmente sepultado en sus propios recuerdos, nada más. Todo habría quedado como una pesadilla.

Probablemente con el pasar de los años se habría terminado preguntando si es que realmente había sucedido o si simplemente había sido un sueño, una ilusión producto del encierro. De viejo hasta podría haber bromeado al respecto con Alby, y finalmente con sus respectivas muertes se habría ido a la tumba.

Un recuerdo que habría muerto con ellos, sin recaer en nadie más.

Pero eso no podría ser. Nunca podrían reírse de ello cuando llegasen a envejecer porque Alby ya estaba muerto. Sus lazos nunca tendrían un “para siempre”, porque él ya no estaba. Y ni siquiera podría hacer como si aquél día no hubiese existido, porque había otra persona en juego que afirmaba su existencia.

Y eso dolía.

—No, no le he dicho a nadie, ¿por quién me tomas? —susurró suavizando su voz, casi riendo al último.

Se armó de fuerzas para mirarle a los ojos, pero no pudo. Minho se veía difuso.

Toda la habitación se veía difusa.

—Newt…

Palpó con sus propios dedos la comisura de sus ojos. Lágrimas. Quiso reír debido a la ironía, quiso escapar debido a la vergüenza.

No había podido llorar hasta que Minho había llegado. Justamente se había escondido de todos para poder llorar en paz, sin que nadie viera su debilidad aflorar; se había convertido en el líder desde el mismo momento en que Alby había abandonado el plano físico. 

Los líderes no lloraban.

—Tú me arrastraste a esto —espetó, hablando entre dientes, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos— Yo no quería…

“No quería mostrarte mi debilidad.”

Las palabras no le alcanzaron y finalmente realizó lo que había querido desde el principio. Hizo a un lado a Minho y se fue a paso rápido, limpiándose con una de las manos el rastro de cualquier patética lagrimilla.

Ignoró los pasos que venían detrás de sí. Corrió, para dejarlo atrás. ¿Por qué Minho había podido romperlo, como si de una burda brizna de hierba se tratase?   
Débil. Se sintió débil, débil como el día que había escuchado la voz de Alby decirle que todo era una confusión.

Ese mismo tipo de debilidad…

Incluso con la tormenta de sus pensamientos, logró mantener la vista y la consciencia en el camino. Transitar por los lugares más alejados del Claro, alejándose de la observación pública. Que no lo molestaran de nuevo.

Que Minho no lo encontrara más, porque de ser así… tal vez se haría trizas por completo.

Una sensación incómoda se arrastró por toda la extensión de su espalda. Escalofríos.

Si Minho lo encontraba de nuevo, probablemente tendría un impacto peor al día en que había intentado suicidarse. Porque ni siquiera allí había derramado más que un par de lágrimas, aceptando de cierta forma su destino y por tanto, negándose a seguirlo. 

Se recordó a sí mismo saltando desde uno de los muros. La adrenalina fluir. Y ese imprevisto momento, justo antes de estampar su cuerpo contra el suelo, donde había sentido que estaba mal aquello. Que no debería haber saltado.

Ese instante donde había visto un rostro asomar a su memoria. Un único rostro.

No había sido el de Alby.

Era el de Minho. 

Sacudiendo su cabeza, volvió al lugar donde Alby había estado internado el último tiempo, con los mediqueros velando por su salud con todas las fuerzas disponibles. No había nadie allí, había perdido de vista a Minho y el resto tampoco parecía haberlo divisado.

Calma, al fin. Pero se dio cuenta que sus otrora ganas de llorar, se habían desvanecido en el aire. Era como si su cerebro se hubiese empedernido en mostrarlo vulnerable justo ante la persona menos indicada, como algún tipo de confabulación en su contra.

Un sabotaje a sí mismo.

Pero no importaba. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y al menos la presión sobre su corazón había disminuido un poco. Una pequeña catarsis necesaria.

Se sentó con suavidad en la cama que Alby había ocupado tan solo horas atrás. Hasta podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo allí, entre las mantas.

Se restregó los ojos de nuevo. No, nada saldría por ahí, ni una sola lágrima. Estaban secos como siempre. Frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de volver a abrir los ojos y enfocar su mirada en el suelo.

Retuvo el aliento. Había algo que desentonaba por completo con el resto de los colores, tirado en el piso, asomando apenas una esquina. Se agachó y lo tomó con sus manos, con el corazón latiendo de forma desbocada al sentir el tacto indiscutible de un papel.

Le temblaron las manos al tenerlo frente a sus ojos. Un sobre.

“Alby…”

Era de un impoluto color blanco, sin manchas de ningún tipo ni deterioro. ¿Acaso había pedido un poco de papel a la Caja a escondidas? Nunca había visto un papel así, que no estuviese amarillento o marrón, como si recién hubiese salido de la fábrica.

Quizá desde cuando lo tenía oculto.

El sudor cayó por su frente, se obligó a sí mismo a respirar con normalidad para tranquilizar sus manos, nerviosas como nunca. Y le dio la vuelta. 

Ahí garabateado con la inconfundible letra de Alby, escrito de forma rápida, con la presión del lápiz casi atravesando el delgado sobre…

Solo había dos palabras.

“Para Minho”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos <3  
> ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Histeria

Una sonrisa incrédula se dibujó en su rostro, temblorosa.

Así que aún no había tocado el fondo de ese horrible precipicio de dolor punzante. No, había más. La probablemente última carta escrita por Alby, escrita después de despertarse de esa agonía… había sido dirigida para Minho.

Sus últimas palabras vocalizadas antes de morir habían sido para Thomas, y ahora, ahora…

—¡¡Bloody hell!!

El antes impoluto sobre había terminado en el suelo, no sin antes ser arrugado furiosamente por las manos de Newt. Ni siquiera le había dedicado sus últimas palabras. Nada. Alby había entrado tan limpiamente en su vida tendiéndole la mano desde la seguridad del Claro (sin miedo en sus ojos, recibiéndolo con una superioridad que podía venir solamente desde la experiencia misma de haber hecho ese tipo de bienvenida una y otra vez), de la misma forma en que se había despedido de él, abandonando su vida como si jamás hubiese existido. 

Si eso quería que creyese, pues bien, había hecho un excelente trabajo. Lo único que impedía que Newt pensara irrevocablemente que Alby nunca había vivido, eran sus recuerdos que le quemaban intensamente por dentro. Las quemaduras graves causadas por su voz repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente.

“Yo… estaba confundido.”

Se repetía. Incesantemente.

—Shuck —rio en voz baja, levantando apenas una de las comisuras de sus labios— Me estoy volviendo loco.

Refregó con sus manos toda la superficie de su rostro, desesperado. ¿Por qué era lo único que podía recordar de él de forma vívida? El resto de las cosas se estaban difuminando con suma rapidez, como si fuesen meses desde su partida y no horas.

Sí, se estaba volviendo loco. 

Nada había podido quebrarle por dentro. Nada, ni el día en que finalmente había podido entender a cabalidad lo que realmente significaba estar encerrado en el Claro, ni el día en que había intentado suicidarse (porque ahí había realizado una acción plenamente consciente: el apagar el ruido de la existencia por voluntad propia antes que alguno de los laceradores lo hiciera por él); absolutamente nada había conseguido el doblegar su espíritu de resolución de problemas. Pero esta vez…

Era demasiado. Era como pedirle a un contenedor lleno hasta su capacidad máxima que abarcase más contenido sin desparramarse, sin caer el suelo. Sencillamente imposible.  
Sencillamente ilógico. 

Sus uñas se enterraron fuertemente en el borde de la cama, intentando con todas las fuerzas humanas y sobrehumanas por haber, el mantenerse cuerdo. Sintió su corazón palpitar con un ritmo impropio de él, frenético, arrítmico. El miedo se extendió como leguas sobre su ahora débil cuerpo. 

Y la voz de Alby siguió susurrando en el interior de sus oídos. 

—¡Newt!  
Se sobresaltó. Siendo arrastrado inexorablemente hacia la locura subyacente de sus pensamientos, una voz distinta había hecho cortocircuito de forma oportuna. Al menos provisoriamente…

—Gally tomó el control del Claro y encerró a Thomas en el pozo. Shuckface, debes hacer algo.

Lo que faltaba. 

Había sentenciado a Thomas a pasar una noche en el pozo sin comida simplemente porque la estúpida lengua afilada de Gally había cortado en las fibras acertadas de su corazón. “Es lo que Alby haría” había dicho, haciéndole caer en su trampa.

Y ahora estaba al mando de un grupo de adolescentes igual o más asustados que él. No…

Todo eso era demasiado. La llegada de Thomas y la de Teresa, la sublevación de Gally, el saber que nada más iba a subir por la caja, el saber que los estaban empujando como meras ratas de laboratorio a buscar una salida antes de la muerte inminente…

¿Y qué tal si la supuesta salida lo empujaba inevitablemente hacia la muerte, que la salvación no era más que un holocausto encubierto?

—No quiero morir… —susurró, con la garganta seca. 

El nudo le impidió seguir hablando y se mordió la lengua con fuerza para no soltar otra innecesaria lágrima. 

Sí, tiempo atrás había deseado la muerte. No una, sino innumerables veces. Pero ahora no quería más que luchar y seguir con vida, sin perder la compostura, siendo un modelo para el grupo de personas que debía dirigir. 

Pero primero estaba lo primero, y eso era mantenerse en sus cabales.

Le flaquearon las fuerzas. Era tan agotador, tan, tan agotador…

—Minho, no puedo —gimió, bajando la cabeza, derrotado— Todo esto es una locura, Minho…

—Hay que seguir —respondió, con una falsa seguridad que desató los últimos cables a tierra de Newt.

—Minho… —si su único pilar no estaba seguro de los pasos a realizar, entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?—Mátame Minho. Mátame.

—¡Basta! 

Su fuerte voz que, sin embargo tenía un deje de preocupación, se impuso. Sin embargo no era suficiente.

Newt lo había visto algunas veces antes. A otros adolescentes que no podían soportar la verdad y habían terminado por suicidarse dentro del laberinto o colgados de alguno de los árboles pertenecientes al bosque. Sí, lo había visto, y no había sentido demasiada empatía por ellos.

No, había creído firmemente en la cobardía de sus pobres cuerpos, yaciendo sin vida en algún lugar del Claro. Pero ahora podía entenderlo perfectamente. Que la única razón por la que podía verlos de cobardes era porque él mismo ya lo había intentado, había intentado quitarse la vida sin éxito. Para no sentirse culpable de su propia decisión, para borrar una mancha del pasado.

Y sí, con el transcurso del tiempo había olvidado lo que había sentido en ese instante. La forma en que se había sentido para tomar aquella decisión sin dudarlo dos veces.  
Era esa horrenda desesperación. Ese sentimiento que se desplazaba como ácido por sus entrañas en ese momento, corroyéndolo todo, empujándole al límite de su propia humanidad.

—Mátame, mátame —levantó el rostro y miró a un punto indeterminado en la pared del frente, con los ojos desorbitados— No puedo seguir con esto, mátame Minho…

Y entonces el asiático reconoció el estado de Newt: estaba en shock. 

Sí, era de esperarse. Newt había pasado por demasiadas emociones sin tener siquiera un desbalance mental, sin ni siquiera sollozar. Ni un lamento.

Shuck, aquello no se veía nada bien para nadie. Alby estaba muerto, Thomas estaba encerrado y el loco de Gally había hecho de las muertes su escenario perfecto para tomar las riendas del infierno en que estaba convertido el Claro. Y ahora para rematar Newt estaba pasando por su primera crisis nerviosa; las lágrimas de antes solo habían sido la antesala para ello.

Suspiró. No podía enojarse con Newt por mostrar signos propios de todo humano ante el dolor, al contrario, se sentía un poco más aliviado. Al fin estaba botando todo lo que había acumulado por años. 

Pero tampoco podía dejarle actuar así indefinidamente, no. ¿Qué tal si nunca más lo volvía a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro, qué tal si nunca se recuperaba? Necesitaba sacarlo de ese estado, calmarlo un poco, dejar la histeria de lado. 

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, sin siquiera pensarlo por única vez y movido por la precipitada acción del momento, lo sacó de su estado de shock de la forma más eficiente posible.

Newt al fin pudo volver a la lucidez y enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, con el reloj de su consciencia volviendo a funcionar después de un tiempo de estancamiento. Y de lo primero que se dio cuenta fue del estímulo que le había vuelto a la realidad. 

El impetuoso contacto de los labios de Minho sobre los suyos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la corta duración de este capítulo pero, como verán, era necesario dejar con la intriga <3  
> ¡Espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos <3


	4. Mentiras

Había sido un contacto extremadamente arrebatado, tan fogoso que a punto estuvo de dejar salir su voz en un suspiro, pero al ser de tan corta duración no alcanzó a hacerlo. 

Parpadeó, estático. 

De todas las cosas que podría haber hecho, haberle pegado, remecido, gritado, lo que sea…

¿Por qué precisamente había sido un beso? 

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —gritó, nervioso.

—Ugh, no actúes como si fuese la gran cosa —replicó, con el ceño fruncido— No es que haya sido agradable para mí tampoco.

Se limpió los labios con el dorso de su mano, haciendo que Newt pasara de la sorpresa inicial a la molestia en milisegundos. 

“Y más encima es capaz de decirme algo así y de limpiarse como si yo estuviese hecho de clonc, es que no tiene límites…” 

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! — Newt se encabritó aún más— ¡No puedes hacer algo como eso simplemente porque te venga en puñetera gana!

—Te vi con esa shuckface y no sé, simplemente no se me ocurrió nada mejor. O qué, ¿preferías una trompada? ¿Una patada en los bajos?

Sí, definitivamente prefería mil veces cualquiera de esas situaciones a un beso de su parte, definitivamente…

No.

No, no estaba seguro. Bloody hell, ¿por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué Minho había hecho una estupidez como esa?

—¡Pedazo de clonc! —le gritó, lanzándole un golpe con su puño derecho.

Minho le retuvo su ataque sin ningún esfuerzo. 

—Tranquilo, Newt —la voz calmada de Minho resonó en los oídos del rubio— Quería quitarte esa ansiedad y lo hice. Todo está bien. 

Sí, no… Ya no sabía qué decir. Qué pensar.

Lo único que podía hacer era estar de acuerdo con Minho, aunque no quisiera más que culparle con odio por lo que había hecho.

¿Odio a qué? ¿Odio hacia él por haber hecho algo así sin tener su consentimiento? ¿Odio hacia él por haberlo tomado de una forma tan tranquila, como si hubiese nada más que hacer? 

¿Odio a ese agradable escalofrío que le había hecho sentir al besarle? 

Maldijo internamente con todas las malas palabras que pudo hallar. No, es que las cosas no funcionaban así, por lógica los sentimientos no podían funcionar de esa forma. Pasar de sentir algo por Alby, a sentir cosas por Minho de forma súbita… 

Apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos y masajeó sus sienes con firmeza. Podía sentir el dolor de cabeza aumentar paulatinamente y de forma silenciosa. 

—Minho —dijo en voz baja, indicando un rincón de la habitación sin siquiera mirar— ¿Ves eso de ahí? Es un sobre de Alby. Está dirigido a ti.

Intentó enfocar los ojos pero las punzadas de dolor incrementaron súbitamente, impidiéndole siquiera el mirar a un punto fijo. Resopló.

—Quiero saber qué dice —murmuró.

Escuchó el sonido indiscutible del papel desdoblándose y esperó pacientemente ante la demora de Minho. Siendo incapaz de abrir los ojos por el dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba (“subida de presión” pensó), prefirió hablar.

—Minho, ¿por qué te demoras tanto?

—Apenas se puede leer, está lleno de manchones de tinta — su voz sonó apabullada— Espera… creo que ya sé lo que dice.

Esperó un par de minutos más en completo silencio, con sus dedos todavía masajeando los puntos llenos de presión en su cabeza. Dolía. Finalmente escuchó a Minho aclararse la garganta, signo inequívoco que estaba a punto de leer.

—“Cuida de todos, por favor. Intenta sacarlos de acá de cualquier forma posible. Luchen por sus vidas. Sé que no lograré vivir mucho más luego de recordarlo todo, no lo soporto, así que vive tú y logra cumplir mi cometido, por favor. Alby.” 

Solamente esas palabras. Newt hundió la cabeza en sus manos. Había sido un tonto por creer que Alby le dejaría algo solamente a él.

Qué se le iba a hacer.

Los segundos pasaron en completo silencio, con el dolor de cabeza de Newt manteniéndose allí de forma molesta.

—Newt por si te lo preguntas —Minho comenzó a hablar de forma apresurada, como tratando de excusarse ante el evidente dolor de cabeza de Newt, como intentando romper ese silencio incómodo que había seguido a la lectura de la carta—No soy nada por el estilo, quiero decir… no soy gay. Así que no te preocupes.

Su dolor de cabeza se incrementó, y ocultó una pequeña sonrisa afligida con sus manos. Sí, era simplemente obvio. 

“Minho es demasiado… ugh, normal, para ser gay.”

Normal. No podía encontrar otro apelativo para ello. Todos parecían regirse por el mismo yugo, incluso cuando no habían interactuado con otras personas, incluso cuando habían vivido toda su vida consciente en el Claro… podía sentirlo. Una afirmación tan verdadera que ni siquiera era necesario demostrarlo de forma empírica, así se sentía. Como si alguien dijese “el pasto es de color verde”, no era necesario mirar al suelo en busca de pasto para comprobarlo. Simplemente así era. 

Carraspeó un poco, intentando buscar las palabras. Intentando indicar aquello que debía decir. Forzándose a decirlo.

“No te preocupes, nunca hubiese pensado que eras gay. Sí, algo así funcionará, acompañado de una risa bromista...”

Planeó todo cuidadosamente en el transcurso de un par de segundos. La única forma de no lucir sospechoso era actuar rápido para que así Minho no dudase de sus palabras.

Para que no se diera cuenta de cuánto le dolía saber que no tenía posibilidad alguna. 

—No es que le tenga asco a la gente como ustedes pero simplemente no tengo esa clase de gustos…

—¿Gente como “nosotros? —Newt respondió molesto, frunciendo el ceño, dándose cuenta por dónde iba el pensamiento de Minho— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Como tú o Alby, gays —replicó levantándose de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia.

Esa actitud desentendida de Minho hizo que Newt se enojara aún más, pero al contrario de lo que creía, su dolor de cabeza comenzó a amainar por sí solo. Era ahora apenas una molestia. 

Así que esa era la verdadera cara de Minho. Pero de ser así, entonces… ¿por qué siquiera le había besado? 

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente y se levantó de la cama, cruzándose de brazos. 

—No sé qué te ha hecho pensar que soy gay —exclamó, con la ira borboteándole desde el interior, sintiendo su rostro arder— El que Alby y yo nos hallamos besado no significa que yo lo sea, solo fue algo de una vez. Además…

“Además Alby fue el que me besó, bloody hell, no yo.”

—¿Además? —Minho movió su mano en ademán para que continuase.

—Además… —se mordió la lengua por enésima vez y guardó sus pensamientos para sí. La prudencia era vitalmente necesaria— Ni siquiera he conocido a otra mujer que no sea Teresa, pero el que ella no sea de mi gusto no significa que sea gay. Claro que puede haber alguna que sí me guste. 

Mentía. Estaba mintiendo descaradamente, pero qué más daba. Se le revolvía el estómago de tan solo pensar en besar a una muchacha. Ni hablar de hacer cosas más allá…

Se mantuvo impasible ante el desagradable estremecimiento que recorrió su espalda al pensarlo. 

—Siento si te molestó eso, shank —una sonrisa de sinceras disculpas asomó por las comisuras de Minho, a lo que Newt respondió con una mera afirmación de cabeza— Entonces cuando salgamos de acá saldremos con algunas, ¿eh? 

Se obligó a sonreír por un milisegundo antes que las gentiles manos de Minho se posicionaran sobre su cabello y lo revolvieran con cuidado, de forma juguetona. Sí, ahí sí que sonreía con sinceridad. 

No había nada que hacer. Si era heterosexual, entonces adiós a esa percepción que había tenido.

Esa percepción de lo que habían sido ambos besos. De sus diferencias, tan distintivos como el agua y el aceite. Sí, con Alby había tenido su primer beso (al menos desde que esa locura había comenzado, ¿quién sabía si acaso había tenido su primera experiencia antes de estar encerrado en el Claro? ¿Y, más importante, a quién le importaba si resultaba ser así? Las personas que había existido antes del Laberinto ya no existían), y no podía negar el hecho de que había sido un beso memorable por ello. 

Pero sincerándose consigo mismo, llevando la honestidad a su nivel más puro y esencial… 

Hasta antes de ese momento donde Minho le había besado sin sentimiento de por medio, no conocía la diferencia. La diferencia entre una experiencia significativa y otra que no la era.

Y la verdad había sido que solamente con Minho había podido sentir algo fluir en su pecho. Se había sentido lleno. Feliz. 

Pero qué importaba ya aquello, de nada servía. Debía continuar. Dejar los asuntos personales de lado y seguir luchando, para sacar de allí a la gente ahora a su cargo. Así lo había hecho siempre de todas formas.

—Si no tienes nada más que decir entonces —tomó el sobre entre sus manos y se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón— Voy a intentar quitarle el puesto a ese shuckface de Gally.

—Iré más tarde yo también —respondió Newt, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo. Sin embargo, sus ojos captaron la desaparición del sobre en manos de Minho— Espera, ¿por qué te lo llevas?

Indicó con su cabeza el bolsillo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, a lo que el asiático respondió llevando una de sus manos al lugar que indicaba el rubio.

—Porque así recordaré lo que hubiese querido Alby que hiciera. Además, dice que es mí carta, ¿no? 

Minho se permitió reír por un segundo antes de desaparecer por la puerta hacia el caótico exterior, no sin antes despedirse con la mano antes posicionada en su bolsillo. 

Los ojos de Newt se abrieron de par en par. Ahí, en el suelo, estaba el sobre arrugado que había escrito Alby. A Minho se le había caído al despedirse.

Y sin poder evitar la curiosidad se abalanzó sobre él, no sin antes dar un rápido vistazo hacia fuera como mera medida de precaución. No, Minho no se había dado cuenta.

Con las manos temblorosas logró abrirlo sin estropearlo demasiado, o al menos sin romperlo. Dentro del deteriorado sobre estaba la carta que había escuchado rato atrás, sin ningún rastro de tinta, escrita de forma prolija... 

Y había otra página.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por leer <3 Espero sus reviews y/o kudos.  
> ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	5. Sucumbir

Ninguna de las dos estaba emborronada de tinta. Se quedó ahí, estático, temblando de pies a cabeza debido a la sorpresa súbita que había atravesado su cuerpo como un rayo. En cuclillas, no pudo mantener su propio peso y terminó cayendo de espaldas, alcanzando apenas a sostenerse con su mano libre para no golpear su cráneo contra el duro piso.

Dos páginas. Dos. 

—Minho… —masculló, con la voz a punto de quebrarse. ¿Rabia, impotencia, tristeza? No lo sabía.

Solo existía un pensamiento completamente claro en su mente.

“Minho me mintió. Minho me mintió.”

Tragando saliva para intentar calmar su seca garganta, intentó concentrar su mirada en la primera línea de la extensa carta, incluso a pesar de su corazón que le gritaba que no lo hiciera. Que dejase todo como estaba y simulara que todo estaba completamente bien, que era lo mejor, que ya basta de sufrir.

Pero su cerebro, terco, le obligó a concentrase en las hojas de papel. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba algo que le indicara que, tal vez, Alby le había querido. Porque después de entender instantáneamente que Minho había sido un mentiroso de primera categoría, bloody hell… solo el repudio era una alternativa viable. No más cariño, no más melancolía, no más pensar en ese horroroso beso… no. 

Frunciendo el ceño e intentando aplacar su corazón desbocado, como si intentase escapar de su pecho, comenzó a leer.

 

“Minho, sé que te sorprenderá que te haya dejado esta carta, pero con la estricta observación en la que me han puesto los mediqueros me es imposible estar contigo a solas. Aunque como supondrás no es tan estricta, porque ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que me desperté unas horas atrás y además logré traer estas hojas de papel desde mi escondite. Tampoco Teresa se ha dado cuenta.

Maldita sea, me cuesta mucho mantener mi mente fría. Si supieras todo lo que recordé gracias al antídoto… preferirías mil veces haber muerto, créeme. Seré conciso porque siento que la locura me gana segundo a segundo.

Minho, gracias. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho por Newt, y por lo que sé, harás por él en el futuro…”

 

—Así que aquí estabas escondido. 

Se sobresaltó y por poco logró mantener la carta en sus manos. Con un gesto casi imperceptible escondió las hojas de papel detrás de su cuerpo, arrimándose en la pared más cercana en un intento de pasar desapercibido. 

Pero cuando se fijó en esos ojos suspicaces, con ese brillo que delataba el hecho de que había encontrado algo en lo que regodearse, supo que había sido en vano. Apretó su mandíbula.

—Gally —murmuró entre dientes.

Bloody hell, de todas las personas posibles tenía que ser él. El niño que jugaba a ser hombre sublevándose y arrastrando a medio mundo consigo en una locura sin fundamentos. Una locura donde encerrar a la persona que había realizado el mayor avance desde que estaban en ese agujero parecía la mejor idea del mundo. Sí, vamos a matar todas nuestras posibilidades de escape.

De todas formas Thomas seguía probablemente inconsciente en el pozo, y no era nada útil así. No, no era eso lo que le molestaba especialmente, sino…

—Alby está muerto así que yo estoy al mando.

Esa actitud, horrorosa, insensible; digna de un estropajo humano como él. Nunca le había agradado en lo absoluto, sin embargo había intentado al menos tolerarle ya que Alby parecía ver en Gally cualidades de líder que sinceramente jamás había podido notar. Era el líder de los constructores, pero eso… ¿qué importaba ya? La vida en el Claro probablemente nunca volvería a ser la misma porque con un poco de suerte lograrían finalmente huir de esa ratonera. 

Sin embargo… sin embargo todavía sentía esa urgencia de mantener el Claro bajo control. Procurar el bienestar de todos, mantener la calma, guiarles. Y Gally interfería con todos aquellos objetivos. 

—Repítelo, shuckface —frunció el ceño ante la falta de tacto de Gally. 

—Alby. Está. Muerto. —sonrió despectivo.

Ya está, eso era suficiente, no podía aguantarlo más. Se acercó hecho una furia y levantó rápidamente su mano derecha para golpearle (como tantas veces había querido). Su puño quedo impreso durante un momento en el rostro de Gally, dejando una marca en su anatomía y haciéndole sonreír ligeramente.

—¡Ahora tú también estás muerto! —vociferó, y la sonrisa de Newt se desvaneció en el aire al percatarse de la cruda honestidad con la que Gally había gritado aquello. 

Intentó volver a atacarlo para dejarle fuera de combate, pero en apenas una décima de segundo sus intentos fueron destruidos por completo ante la instantánea acometida de Gally quien utilizó una de sus piernas para golpearle justo en el estómago. El menudo cuerpo de Newt chocó contra la pared situada justo detrás de él y sus piernas cedieron, cayendo sobre sus rodillas con un golpe seco. Un débil quejido resonó en la habitación.

—Vamos a ver, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Por algo te escondes, ¿eh? ¡¿Qué ocultas?!

Intentó respirar pero el aire no entró a sus pulmones de la manera en que debía hacerlo. Desesperado, a duras penas logró en el tercer intento el ventilar apropiadamente mientras el sudor frío se deslizaba por su espalda. Jadeó con sus recuperadas fuerzas. 

Ese desgraciado de Gally…

—Suelta… eso… —masculló con el dolor punzante de sus costillas remitiendo de forma lenta pero segura. Con los ojos vidriosos se fijó iracundo en la forma en que el contrario sostenía dos límpidas hojas de papel. Se estaba regodeando por completo.

Era un ser más que despreciable. ¿En qué estaban pensando todos cuando decidieron mantenerle en el puesto de líder durante tanto tiempo? Bloody hell, no se necesitaban dos dedos de frente para saber que el mejor lugar en el cual podía estar Gally era en el Laberinto de noche. Desaparecer de la vida de todos. 

—¿Por qué lo soltaría? —los vellos se le erizaron al ver que esa imponente figura mucho más alta que él se aproximaba a pasos lentos, como una víbora acercándose campante a su presa— Dime, ¿qué escondes? Recuerda que estoy al mando, Newt. 

—¿Acaso olvidas que Alby me nombró su segundo al mando? —respondió, agazapándose de forma instintiva. 

—¡Ese es el problema! —su voz se alzó burlona, y mirándole directamente a sus ojos prosiguió— ¡Ese nombramiento murió con él! Ve a los demás, ¡todos están de mi lado!

Frunció el ceño. Claro que los demás estarían de su lado, después de todo no había tomado las riendas inmediatamente después de todo el caos producido y eso claramente había constituido una oportunidad para esa sanguijuela. Además, sabía que Gally utilizaba el terror de los demás para mantener su posición de poder. Probablemente ya les había manipulado…

—¡Te dije que sueltes eso! —gritó apenas, con la voz como un hilillo debido al dolor de su pecho. 

Ante la nula respuesta de Gally la rabia se le acumuló por dentro, remeciéndole como un oleaje de luna llena. Sí, una cosa era que le golpease y lo humillara, de cierta forma lo podía soportar (¿De qué servía el orgullo después de todo? ¿Acaso le daría de comer o le sacaría de esa ratonera gigante en la que estaban envueltos? No), sin embargo existía algo que le hacía temblar en cada una de las células de su ser. Temblar de ira. 

Era el hecho de que a Gally parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo el leer esas últimas palabras de Alby antes que el mismo. Arrebatarle de su lado esos últimos pensamientos, anhelos, deseos, tristezas y sensaciones, arrebatarle lo que en estos momentos le importaba más que nada. Porque necesitaba saber qué realmente había pensado Alby durante todo el último tiempo.

Era lo único que pedía. 

Armándose de fuerzas logró lanzar una patada hacia la pantorrilla de Gally, pero justo cuando creía haberle alcanzado su objetivo le esquivó rápidamente. Antes de siquiera poder levantarse sintió una fuerte mano levantándole del cuello y posteriormente empujándole contra la pared. 

Unos dedos aprisionándose alrededor de su garganta, implacables en la fuerza ejercida.

—Escúchame bien Newt, no quería llegar a este punto pero no me dejas alternativa —habló rápido— Por algo me quieres esconder estos papeles a toda costa, ¿eh? ¿Es que acaso encontraste la manera de irte de aquí? ¡¿Eh?!

Abrió la boca para responder pero de ella no emergió ningún sonido, ni tampoco entró aire alguno. Casi podía sentir su tráquea siendo machacada por ese shuckface, partiéndose en mil pedazos gracias a la enorme presión recibida. 

Intentó alzar sus manos y logró lanzar algunos golpes, pero fue inútil; Gally parecía no querer detenerse, el tacto ante su cuerpo se sentía como luchar con una pared. El miedo se apoderó por completo de su ser, viendo cómo los ojos de Gally parecían demostrar lo que realmente sucedía en su mente. 

En sus ojos solo había desesperación. Desesperación por encontrar una forma de salir de allí que no fuese la indicada por Thomas.

Desesperación por sobrevivir, lo mismo que deberían de denotar sus propios ojos.

Ojos que comenzaron a llenarse de fogonazos de luz, signo inequívoco de que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia. Una ligera brisa de alivio sacudió su corazón, al menos así Gally dejaría de estrangularle al verle tendido en el piso…

Pero, ¿qué pasaría en caso contrario? Si seguía estrangulándole producto de la demencia transitoria que parecía haber tomado lugar en su ser. El pánico le atravesó raudo e intentó con más ahínco liberarse de ese férreo agarre, pero ni siquiera con toda su fuerza restante logró detener la brutalidad con la que el otro le estrangulaba. Sus patadas fueron inútiles, sus intentos de retirar esas manos alrededor de su cuello también. 

Los oídos comenzaron a pitarle y la visión a nublarse. Alcanzó a ver cómo la frenética mirada de Gally seguía cada una de las palabras de la carta, alcanzó a sentir cómo esos dedos se enterraban más en su garganta, como si pudiesen realmente atravesarle. 

Ya nada importaba. Sonrió apenas. Había sido testigo de la locura de Alby y no había podido hacer nada. Y ahora estaba siendo testigo de la locura de Gally. Sonrió aún más, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no quería seguir viendo el rostro de la demencia a la cara. ¿Qué cosas había recordado Alby para caer en ese pozo insalvable, si ya todo lo que habían vivido era demasiado? 

El Laberinto los había destrozado a todos. ¿Qué más importaba? Nada.

 

Y así, dejó de forcejear.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero sus kudos y/o comentarios, me harían extremadamente feliz.  
> ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
